


Sexual Healing

by supremethunder



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Interracial Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremethunder/pseuds/supremethunder
Summary: You had the day from hell at work, but your boyfriend, Bucky Barnes, knew just how to make you feel better. By making you feel like you were his everything.Bucky Barnes/Reader
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Sexual Healing

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing more than a short PWP. I had a tough day at work yesterday and felt the need to write to vent my frustrations and anxieties away. Keep in mind this portrays the reader as a woman of color, but I WILL NOT describe skin tone so any female can read this no matter what her skin color.

You and Bucky shouldn’t be together. You knew that. Not when you lived in a time where interracial relationships were not only frowned upon but also meant literally risking your life if you got caught. Your family would _never_ approve of you dating a white boy, especially if you were sleeping with one. Yet here you were, in Bucky’s apartment, letting him fuck your brains out. After the day you had at work today, you needed it.

“Don’t stop!” You begged as Bucky fucked you doggy-style.

“That’s right,” Bucky growled. “Sing for me, doll. Don’t you dare hold back.”

You nodded your head in response, crying out as he gave your ass one good smack. The box springs squeaked underneath Bucky’s mattress as he pounded his hips against your ass on the bed, burying himself deep in your pussy with each thrust. You raised your hips while you rested your head on a pillow and your arms on the bed, allowing for deeper penetration. You could feel yourself melt from his touch and heated gaze alone, but once Bucky started massaging your clit with his hand, you felt as if you were drowning in pleasure.

“That feels so good, Bucky.” You said with a whimper.

“You like it when I play with your pussy, huh?” Bucky grunted in between thrusts.

“Mhmm…”

“Fuck, you look so gorgeous from this angle. Anyone ever tell ya that, doll?”

You merely shook your head in reply, the only sounds coming out of your mouth nothing but incoherent moans of pleasure. Heat quickly pooled between your legs the more Bucky stimulated your clit using his thumb. Your slick folds and throbbing sex made it clear to both you and Bucky that you weren’t going to last much longer.

“Bucky, I’m…oh my god, I’m gonna come.” You breathed out, squeezing the pillow underneath you for support.

“Come for me, baby. You can do it.” Bucky encouraged.

You had become putty in Bucky’s hands, but it didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was the two of you and this feeling you both held for each other. You gripped onto the bedsheets for dear life as you felt an earth-shattering shockwave wash over you. You could feel Bucky throbbing inside you shortly after you reached your orgasm, jerking his hips forward as he reached his own release into the latex condom.

Feeling dazed, you slowly collapsed onto the bed as Bucky slowly pulled out of you. The bed shifted beside you as he laid down beside you. He caressed your cheek with his hand before he pulled your body closer, your chest pressed firmly against his own.

“You’re amazing.” Bucky smiled at you, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

“So are you, Bucky. So are you.” You returned the smile before allowing his soft breathing to lull you into a deep slumber.


End file.
